5 in a Row
by contradict
Summary: 5 short drabbles written for a challenge at Sailormoonland @ LiveJournal


These drabbles written for a challenge at Sailormoonland at

**The Darkest Hour (Midnight)**  
>It's difficult for me to open up to people. Seldom letting them see my true colours.<p>

It wasn't until I met her that enabled me to see past the walls I had built to protect my past. In the beginning, there was nothing. We felt nothing but disgust and annoyance toward each other. I guess you really can't rely on first impressions. Annoyance and disgust soon turned into friendship and then to love. Her kind heart warmed mine and it was through her love and affection that I was able to stride through the darkest hours to see the light of the new day.

* * *

><p><strong>Movie Night Dilemmas (Evening):<strong>  
>It was the usual Movie Night argument of whose turn it was to pick. There was a schedule but that was never well kept and the person that won out was usually the person who argued the loudest. Each member of the quartet new what they wanted to watch and those movie tastes were very different. Last week, they had watched some boring scientific documentary and by the end of it most of the viewers had dozed off. The week before that it was some high-speed thriller that left one of them too scared to sleep in their own bed.<br>This week was no different to any other. Arguing for a good 20 minutes of the evening before a movie was finally chosen, and finally it was time to settle down to enjoy the rest of the night with a good toon and some popcorn. Hopefull no one would be bored with this choice because she was ecstatic with it. With a smile she looked at her parents - all three of them - Hotaru knew she had the perfect family even through the petty arguments.

* * *

><p><strong>Escape the City (Sunset):<strong>  
>The crazy streets of the city were never a favourite while riding her hog. Haruka meandered her way around the busy lanes before breaking free of chaos to the softer country roads. The sun reflected sharply off her dark helmet as she headed west chasing the fading daylight. She knew this path well. It was one that she'd travelled on for many years. Any time she needed to breathe, to think, to feel, this was where she could be found. The highway seemed endless, and for as long as she please Haruka was free to continue along it with no restrictions or chains holding her back. The wind brushing against her bare arms to calm her and the honesty of the land around her made her time here feel eternal.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Michiru's Solitude (Dawn):<strong>  
>The chill of the ocean breeze in the dead of night - life was perfect here.<p>

With nothing but the moonlight across my cheeks, and the caress of the sand between my bare toes as I sauntered was freeing. I felt at home here, in my solitude. No distractions. The earliest birds were already singing their morning songs and in a couple of moments the sun would peak over the horizon. Taking in the sea in the final moments before the dark, moonlit waves were to be swallowed by the crisp morning air, the sun showed its face for another bright day. Once again, it was time to head home.

* * *

><p><strong>A Wasted Day (Daylight):<strong>  
>Waste. What a waste. What a waste of a beautiful day. Those were the thoughts fluttering through mind as she flung her arms over the back of her head, leaning back against her chair. School and studying were boring - to say the least. Entrance exams were just around the corner, but no matter how much Ami pushed, Usagi simply couldn't get her head around having to study (let alone any of the concepts) and on such a beautiful day. She wanted to be out at the beach or just lounging around in the beautiful daylight. She threw a look to the other girls and they empathised, knowing exactly what was on her mind. They all knew Ami wouldn't let them off the hook so easily, especially considering they tricked her out of a full day of studying on Thursday. So, knowing they were defeated before an argument would even arise, they sighed together and gave each other one last look before bowing their heads to their work.<p> 


End file.
